


Putting Out The Fire (Without Putting Up A Fight)

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger Management, Cussing, Established Relationship, F/F, Reader-Insert, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: Reader-Insert: you are experiencing adrenalin withdrawal after the latest battle on Asgard, but luckily for you, Hela is there to help.Works for readers of all genders.
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Putting Out The Fire (Without Putting Up A Fight)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert story as well as my first Marvel/ Hela story, so let me know what you think! :)

You were pacing the length of your chambers in Asgard, up and down, flames erupting from your hands every now and then. You had almost set the curtains on fire, but you didn't care. 

There was a knock on the door, and as it opened without a reply from your side, you whirled around to face the intruder, irritated. 

"Oh", was your eloquent greeting, when you beheld Hela, goddess of death, current ruler of Asgard, and your queen. 

"Well good morning to you too", she replied, voice husky, low, melodious, and you felt your temper slip for just a second before it settled back in with full force. 

How could it not, when every bone in your body ached, and you had woken up like this. Irritated at the whole goddamn world, at ALL the worlds really, you corrected yourself, since there were more than one now. You had come from Midgard, but now you were here. Ready to start a fight at the slightest provocation. 

"Whatever has gotten into you this morning?", Hela asked, as you would not stop pacing.

"Nothing", you said, and as you took in Hela's single eyebrow that was raised in disbelief, you added a snappy "I'm fine."

The eyebrow raised itself a fraction of an inch higher.

"Usually, when I enter these rooms, you come running into my arms", the goddess stated.

"Oh really", you retorted, "well good for you, do you want a fucking cookie or something?" The words dripped with sarcasm.

"Y/N", Hela warned sharply. Her pale gaze turned icy, and you knew you had stepped dangerously close to insolence, but you didn't care - you didn't care about anything. In your opinion, all of Asgard could go fuck itself in the arse today. 

Flames erupted among your sleeve at the thought and you hastily patted them out. Your little fire wielding talent had certainly come in handy in the last battle, but now it seemed to be out of control. Even though you had won. There was absolutely no reason to feel this way. There -

"Come here", Hela ordered, interrupting your inner rant. 

"I don't have to listen to you", you retorted, and it was true, in a sense - as Hela's lover, you were exempt from her royal commands. You only had to show her the respect any lover deserved. And you were doing a terrible job. 

"I know that", Hela said, calmly even as you stayed furious, "but let me ask you something: do you trust me?"

* * *

They were the last words you had expected. And you had an array of half formed excuses already on your lips, meetings in Valhalla, battle reports, but you knew they didn't matter now. 

You didn't say a thing. But you stepped towards Hela all the same. When she extended her hand, pale and graceful, you grudgingly took it. You weren't in the mood for affection today, immortal or otherwise.

Wordlessly, Hela led you over to the bed. 

"I really don't want to -", you began, but Hela cut you off. 

"I know", she simply said. "Take off your shirt". 

You took it off, and flung it across the room where it came to rest on the floor. Hela was right. This wasn't like you. And you still didn't care. You were usually very comfortable around her even when you were completely naked, but now you felt exposed, wrapping your arms around yourself, every muscle in them protesting.

Hela sat down on the bed and motioned for you to join her. "Lie across my lap", she instructed. 

"If you're going to spank me -", you started, but she cut you off again.

"I'm not going to spank you, though Odin knows you deserve it. No. I'm going to take away some of that tension. Now come here."

You looked at her, and you knew you could have refused. You could have run from the room without looking back. But deep down, buried beneath all your restless anger, you still longed for Hela. And so, with halting steps, you did as she said. 

"Thank you", she said, and you almost replied with "don't fucking thank me yet", but managed to bite your tongue just in time.

"Now close your eyes", she said, "and listen to me". 

Much as it pained you, you did as she said, tense at the prospect of what was to happen next. Magic sizzled in your veins when you felt Hela summon a fire of her own. But it wasn't out of control. It burned softly and steadily, like a candle. A mere moment later, molten wax hit your bare skin.

"For fuck's sake, Hela!", you exclaimed, clutching at her arm with both hands, skin throbbing where she had deliberately poured wax onto it. 

"Too hot?", she asked, adjusting the flame from her right hand to the left since you were hanging onto her right arm like a life raft. 

"Yes", you grumbled through gritted teeth.

"My bad", she apologized, and you almost thought you heard her smirk. That then, was what you got for your insolence. 

You settled back into her lap, body still tense and coiled, both hands wrapped tightly around her arm, bruising the pale skin just below the bulge of her biceps. Hela did not protest. 

"You're going through adrenaline withdrawal", she explained, as the second volley of wax hit your skin, still hot and just a little painful, but bearable this time. 

"It happens when you live in Asgard. All that fighting, the high, the anger when it fades. Even if you have won."

You listened to her words, to that beautiful, low, rumbling voice, and presumed she was right. 

"I cannot let you go on like this", she said, pouring more hot molten wax onto your skin, the temperature perfectly adjusted now. "You need to find a way to take the edge off. Is this all right?", she asked, and you knew she wasn't solely referring to the heat, but to the whole act of - whatever this was.

You gave a brief nod into the crook of her arm. You did not move. You willed yourself to endure this. Because you knew you needed this, deep down. To come down again and rejoin the living. 

You both stayed silent afterwards. 

It took a long time for you to relax your hold on Hela's arm, which was surely bruised by now, Asgardian or not. But your eyes were still closed, and so you couldn't see. Your ribcage gradually relaxed against Hela's lap, your breathing growing even, each breath and drop of wax erasing some of the tension you seemed to carry in your very soul. 

Hela stayed steady beneath you, pouring wax onto your skin, humming to herself every now and then. Eventually the flame flickered out and she simply sat there, waiting for you to stir. 

"Feeling better?", she asked softly, and you hummed an affirmative. There was no more fire dancing around your fingertips. You were back under control.

"Sorry for earlier", you said, and you meant it. 

"It's all right, love", she said. "Now shall we go get you dressed and then move on?"

"Yes", you agreed, rising up from Hela's lap, stretching like a cat, no longer the least bit shy of your state of undress and your muscles wonderfully loose again. You noted Hela awarding you an appreciative glance and teased "like what you see?"

"I do", she chuckled, getting up from the bed, and kissing you in a way that left you breathless. 

"I fear I might have to come by this chamber again later", she announced. 

You put a hand on her cheek and leaned in for another kiss. 

"I think I can live with the inconvenience", you said, softly, a smile curving your lips that was mirrored on hers as you pulled away.


End file.
